Riders of Chaos
by VelocityRaptor
Summary: Percy, Thalia, and Nico have been betrayed by their own kin. When Lady Chaos offers them a new life, they're not the same "weaklings/traitors" Camp Half Blood thinks they are. Now, they are Stormrider, Nightingale, and Enigma. WARNING: Gore.
1. The Initiation

**Yes, yes, another betrayal story. (It's kinda fun to make some characters hella OP) Also, Piper and Leo will be Romans.**

 **Also, Heroes of Olympus never happened.**

 **I don't own whatever franchises I don't own.**

 **The Betrayed Three**

 **Main cast (If this were a movie, which probably won't):**

 **Percy/Stormrider - Logan Lerman**

 **Thalia/Nightingale - Kaya Scodelario**

 **Nico/Enigma - Skandar Keynes**

* * *

Percy POV

It's been two years after the Titan War. Today, I got a new half-brother named Jacob Smith. He's quite buff, though not as buff as Clarisse. He's got a mop of brown hair and ocean blue eyes. Dad said that he came from his underwater palace. That's cool. He might be quite a good fighter! Camp Half-Blood's gonna be more awesome today!

But instead, I got the short straw.

Three days after he arrived, Jacob showed his true colors as an arrogant douchebag. Camp still liked him for some reason. One day, THIS happened. Katie slapped me HARD.

"What was that for, Katie?" I grunted.

"You flooded all my plants, you asswipe! Those were precious to me!"

"What the heck, Katie?! I didn't do that!"

Obviously, she didn't listen. Instead, she just stormed off. More false accusations of vandalism came along in the next few days. Afterwards, I realized I wasn't the only one being framed. Thalia was booted out of the Hunters for rumors that she's in love with me. Nico also got framed for messing with the Hermes Cabin's walls. Thalia also aged by like three years afterwards. We were being targeted. Me and my favorite cousins, framed for things we didn't do. One night, I saw Jacob kissing someone in the beach. The girl was blonde, most likely some Aphrodite girl. I heard her say seductively,

"You're my new Seaweed Brain, Jacob. You're a lot better than Percy."

Realization hit me like Kronos's scythe. Annabeth cheated on me. I just ran back to my cabin, sobbing tears of sadness. I walked out of the cabin for a minute. I pulled Riptide out. What if HE gets Riptide? No, I can't let Zoe's blade fall into his hands. I raised the sword and chanted:

"I, Perseus Jackson, return Riptide to its rightful owner!"

Riptide glowed and it shot up into the stars. I went to sleep afterwards. The next day, when I walked out of my cabin, someone knocked me out. When I woke up, I was in Olympus, tied with chains. I looked to see I'm in between Thalia and Nico, also in chains. When I turned to Zeus, he was REALLY pissed.

"What's going on, Lord Zeus?" I asked.

"Perseus Jackson, Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, you three are to be executed for treason!" he declared.

"WHAT THE HELL, DAD?! SINCE WHEN DID WE DO THAT?!" Thalia protested.

"SILENCE!" Zeus screamed back.

"I, Poseidon, God of the Seas, hereby disown Perseus Jackson as my son!" Dad declared. I felt weaker than usual.

"I, Zeus, God of the Sky, hereby disown Thalia Grace as my daughter!"

Thalia felt weaker as well. Instead of feeling down, she glared at her father again.

"What about Jason, Dad?! Are you going to disown him as well?!"

"SILENCE! I SHOULD NOT HAVE FALLEN FOR YOUR MOTHER! I hereby disown Jason Grace as my son!"

Gasps were heard across the room.

"Since when did you have a brother?" I asked.

"Little bro, Percy. And I'm not sure if you want to know. It's too painful to talk about it."

When Hades went next, he was crying.

"P...Please, Zeus. Don't kill them..." he muttered.

"They MUST be executed, Hades!" Poseidon thundered. "They betrayed us!"

"No...they would never..." Hades couldn't take it anymore. "I, Hades, hereby...disown...Nico di Angelo..."

"And the other one." Annabeth suggested. "Bianca's just some fool with a bow."

"DON'T INSULT BIANCA IN FRONT OF ME!" Nico screamed, trying to free himself..

"...and...Bianca di Angelo...as my...children."

Hades went through all that while trying to hold back tears.

"Begone, traitors!"

Zeus hit us with his Master Bolt and our vision went black.

* * *

Nico POV

Damn Zeus. Damn Annabeth...DAMN HER! DAMN THEM ALL!

* * *

Thalia POV

I woke up in some dungeon with Percy and Nico. This was no ordinary dungeon. It was SO luxurious it made the poorest man feel like he/she's in a mansion. The boys slowly woke up and sat Indian style.

"W...What the hell?" Percy mumbled.

"No kidding. Where are we?" Nico asked me.

"Does it look like I know?" I replied.

We saw the dungeon door slowly open. I saw three people in combat gear. One was a Latino young man, another a part-Cherokee lady, and the last one, it's really him. The golden hair and the lip scar. It's really...

"JASON!" I exclaimed happily, standing up to hug him.

"Hey, Thalia! It's been a while, hasn't it?" he said after we had separated. I turned to see Percy's and Nico's jaws dropped.

"That's your..." Nico started.

"brother?" Percy finished.

"Yep." Jason said, popping the "P" sound.

"Now, a special person wants to meet you guys." the girl said.

We got up, our clothes still scorched. I told Jason everything about what we've been through. He is REALLY pissed.

"That bastard! He'd disown me as both Zeus and Jupiter?! Bulls***!" he growled.

"Jupiter? Roman god of the sky?" I asked.

"Thalia, it's not just Greek demigods that are out there. There are Romans as well."

"WHAT?!" Percy, Nico, and I exclaimed.

"Yep. I'm a son of Jupiter/Zeus, Piper over there-" he pointed at the girl. "-She's a daughter of Venus/Aphrodite. Last but not least, Leo's a son of Vulcan/Hephaestus."

We turned to see Leo juggling fireballs, literally.

"Leo, stop." Piper ordered. The demigod stopped, mumbling something.

"Sorry 'bout Leo, Thalia. He always does that in front of guests."

"That's fine." I replied.

We went outside. To our shock, it was like Earth, but more futuristic.

"Welcome to Void City." Piper announced.

We walked around, again. I wish my legs weren't so weak. We arrived in front of what looks like the White House, except it's high tech.

"This, sister, is the residence of Lady Chaos." Jason said.

"CHAOS?! THE CREATOR?!" Percy, Nico, and I, again, yelled.

"Yeppers." Leo said, grinning.

When we entered the building, our jaws dropped. It had everything: 3D holograms, video frames, omnidirectional security cameras, etc. When we entered what is supposed to be the President's office, we saw a young lady, mid 20's, short hair, starry-like eyes, pitch black biker outfit, and a floating iPhone.

"Ah, Jason, Piper, Leo. I see you've brought in our guests of honor." she said in a noble-ish British accent. The mentioned three just bowed.

"Greetings, Lady Chaos." they said simultaneously.

* * *

Back to Percy POV

This biker lady is LADY CHAOS? My mind's on overdrive right now. Thalia, Nico, and I kneeled.

"Perseus Jackson, Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, I have a job for you three." Lady Chaos said.

"What job?" Nico asked.

"Be my personal assassins."

I can't believe my senses! Lady Chaos, creator of the universe, gives us a badass job as her personal assassins!

"HELL YES." Thalia cheered.

"Damn right." Nico said.

"I'm in!" I exclaimed.

Lady Chaos stood up from her seat and right in front of Thalia, Nico, and I. She then shines light on us, blinding everyone in the room but the Creator. When the glow died down, I was wearing what looked like the most badass armor I have ever worn. I wore a sea green mask with black tribal marks, my hair turned long and spiky and they stuck out backwards. I wore dark blue mechanical armor, a black cape, and I was holding a mechanical sword. It suddenly changed into a long barreled gun. **(Imagine Strife from Darksiders with FF Lightning's gunblade)**

Thalia's looked simple, but elegant and futuristic at the same time. She wore a pitch black assassin outfit with marks everywhere, especially the symbol of a bird and full moon on top of her chest. She is also holding a futuristic bow, a mechanical quiver, and her bracers looked like they had more inside. Like me, Thalia's wearing a mask **(Nightingale from Skyrim.)**

Nico looked like a ninja, a badass one. His monochrome armor was chitinous. Two identical swords were sheathed on his back. Lastly, his bracers extended out a chained kunai, and he was also wearing a mask. **(Monochrome Injustice Scorpion)**

* * *

Nico POV

This was the start of our new job as personal assassins of Lady Chaos.

"You guys are awesome!" Jason exclaimed.

"Damn right!" Piper said.

"There are so many ideas for the looks!" Leo praised.

"You all look badass right now. Now, I suggest we get you three codenames. Percy, you're Stormrider, Thalia, you're Nightingale, and Nico, you're Enigma. Welcome to the Alpha Army, you three.

* * *

 **More casting:**

 **Jason - Alexander Ludwig**

 **Piper - Caitlin Stasey**

 **Leo - Jake T. Austin**

 **Chaos - Kate Beckinsale (yeah...not sure if this works.)**


	2. The Wedding

**Chapter 2: The Wedding**

 **Why am I into this Luke x Zoe thing? Someone, please make a ship name for these two.**

 **Oh, and let me change Stormrider's appearance. His hair does not change. The spiky hair is part of the mask.**

 **More casting:**

 **Luke - Jake Abel**

 **Zoe - Nina Dobrev**

 **Bianca - Danielle Panabaker (If she was younger. Sorry, can't really think about anyone else. Dye her hair pitch black)**

* * *

Thalia/Nightingale POV

It's been four years after we had joined the Alpha army. Two years, reunion with old friends, and a piling body count. Right now, we're doing our job: kill major assholes from other planets. We're in a planet much like Earth but, it's full of steampunk s***. Target: Admiral Havelock, who has taken the heir to the throne: Emily Kaldwin hostage. We met with the two contacts: Emily's guardian and father figure: assassin Corvo Attano, and his boatman, Samuel.

"Are you the three?" Samuel asked.

"Aye, sir." Enigma replied.

"Alright. We have no time to waste. We must save Emily before Havelock kills her." Corvo declared.

"We'll get her out. Stay put." I said. "Samuel, get us to where Havelock and his lackeys are." Stormrider said.

"Aye." Samuel replied. "Just do what you can to get her out, and be discreet about it."

"Enigma's the best at discreet." I said. Ninja Death Breath stood up proudly.

"And...don't kill them." Corvo added.

"Wow...just...wow." Stormrider muttered.

He was right. We've never been given orders to NOT kill our targets.

"So...just knock them out?" Enigma asked.

"Yes. As soon as they wake up, Emily would have decided their fates." Samuel said.

"I see. Very well. We're on it." Stormrider said.

Stormrider, Enigma, Corvo, and I jumped onto the boat. We saw what looked like a lighthouse.

"Oh boy." I muttered. As training, I had to get over my fear of heights. How I got over it? It involved getting pushed off the top of a skyscraper and Jason had to come in and save me. Speaking of Jason, he and Piper are engaged a month ago. Speaking of engagements...oh crap.

"Hey, Night. What's wrong?" Enigma asked.

"I...I'll tell you guys later." I replied.

When Samuel stopped, the four of us entered through the sewers. After knocking out several guards as well as some of Havelock's lackeys like Lord Pemberton, we located Havelock looking at a map. Corvo suddenly ran towards him and threw him to the ground. He took out his blade, intending to slit the traitor admiral's throat. Enigma knocked it out of his hands with his chained blade.

"Remember why we're not gonna kill him, Corvo." he reminded. After much thinking, the assassin finally lets Havelock go, but not without KO'ing him with a boot to the face. We secured the knocked out guards and traitor Loyalists while Corvo looked for Emily.

"Now, what were you saying, Night?" Stormrider asked.

"Remember those invites?" I replied. I could tell the boys' eyes widened, even if we're wearing masks.

"Luke and Zoe's wedding?!" they screamed.

I nodded and the two just panicked. I just laughed at them. After a few seconds, I regained myself.

"We can go to the wedding when we're done, no problemo." I said, still chuckling.

After ten minutes, we got the chance to leave, but not before saying goodbye to Corvo, Emily, and Samuel. We went back to the Loyalists' old pub, where we called for our two mounts. Percy's pegasus, Blackjack joined us. After receiving a major strength increase and a badass look (which involves a sword-shaped horn, dragon wings, glowing white eyes, blue tribal markings, and an obsidian black hide.), he is now known as . O'Leary also joined us. She serves as my mount, though Nico would almost always hitch a ride. She now looked like an oversized wolf, can spawn leathery bat wings, and can breathe fire. The hellhound's new name is Nightmare. They popped out of a portal in the water.

"Need a lift, sir?!" the pegasus called out.

Stormrider simply chuckled and nodded. Percy got on Anarchy, and Nico and I on Nightmare. We sped back into the portal. When we reached it, we were back in the Void. Making haste, we landed on our manor near Chaos's HQ, took off our armor, and sped to wear formal clothing. Percy just wore a sea green tuxedo, red tie, black pants, and leather shoes. Nico donned a pitch black tux, a bolo tie, pants, and also, leather shoes. I myself wore a silver outfit, leggings, and boots. After putting on our formal outfits, we ran back to Anarchy and Nightmare, who took us to the cathedral.

* * *

Percy/Stormrider POV

How could Nico and I forget about the wedding? Making haste, he jumped on Anarchy while Thalia flew to where Zoe would be preparing. When we landed, we saw Luke, wearing a gray tuxedo and, a yellow tie?

"Are we late?" I asked as Nico and I got off the pegasus.

"Nope." Luke replied. "You guys are pretty early. Fifteen minutes and my big day's gonna start the main event."

We chuckled and laughed as we went to Jason, Piper, and Leo, who introduced to us some of their new Roman friends: Frank Zhang, son of Mars and legacy of Poseidon, Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, and Reyna and Hylla Ramirez-Arellano, daughters of Bellona. To my shock they were one of the girls from Circe's island. At least they didn't try to pulverize me for what Blackbeard did to that (b****y) sorceress. We heard the bells and sat as Luke's groomsmen (Ethan Nakamura got the best man part, while Bianca's maid of honor.). When Zoe walked in she was wearing an elegant white dress, with a silver tiara and golden bangles.

 **Skipping much of the wedding, since I'm a lazy ass. But FYI, the minister looks and sounds like Ray Palmer from Arrow.**

"Luke Castellan, Zoe Nightshade, I know pronounce you husband and wife."

We rejoiced and applauded as the happy couple kissed. The reception will be at the Platinum Gardens, a huge event place in Void that's got everything every event needs. I got on Anarchy while Nico went on Nightmare with Thalia as we flew to the site. At the reception we get to sit on the table nearest to the happy couple along with Bianca and Ethan. We heard speeches, played crazy games, heck, Thalia even threw a load of iced tea at Zoe, who caught the liquid with NOTHING BUT HER GLASS.

* * *

Nico POV

Reception's in full swing! One of those games involved dancing to please Luke and Zoe and the funniest thing was Ethan Nakamura...twerking in front of them! I gotta admit, he was real good. Towards the end of the wedding, I went to get another round of fresh water. When I got back to my table, I noticed Percy and Thalia are nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Bianca, have you seen Percy and Thalia?" I asked.

"Dunno." she replied, getting a serving of lasagna. "Didn't Percy go to the restroom? And Thalia didn't feel well so she went with him?"

Clearly, this didn't sound like Percy and Thalia at all. I left my drink on the table to find the two. When I DID go to the restroom, I saw Percy...and...Thalia...making out...in front of the restroom. I cleared my throat to catch their attention.

"Uh...Thalia, didn't you get kicked out of the Hunters for rumors of THIS?" I asked.

"They were just rumors back on Earth." Percy replied.

"It's all true here on Alpha." Thalia finished, continuing her little make out session with Percy. I just threw my hands out in frustration.

"Just head back to the reception when you two are done." I reminded them before heading back to the hall.


	3. The Return

**Chapter 3: The Return**

 **Oh, and I forgot. Blackjack's new name is Anarchy. Sorry, typing error.**

 **In their disguises, their voices sound like...**

 **Stormrider - Deathstroke (Arkham Games)**

 **Nightingale - Generic Dark Rangers (Warcraft 3)**

 **Enigma - Scorpion (Injustice)**

* * *

Chaos POV

It's been an hour after Luke and Zoe's wedding reception. I'm so happy for those two. Good thing I hired a minister with a slightly comedic voice. Right now, I'm on my iPhone. It vibrated and I browsed to see an urgent alert. The Olympians need our help. I get that not only Percy, Thalia, and Nico, but also Luke, Jason, Zoe and the others, hate them. However, this is clearly a serious matter. I texted Perseus, even if he's asleep right now. Afterwards, I called Bianca.

"Is the new mount ready, Bianca?" I asked.

"Aye, Lady Chaos. She's ready to fly." she replied.

* * *

Percy/Stormrider POV

After the reception, Nico, Thalia, and I slept back at the manor. Yes, Thalia and I JUST started dating, and her hair's now quite long. The typical night of a peaceful sleep is almost always interrupted. I looked at my iPhone. Lady Chaos sent us a text, saying:

 _Head to HQ. We have an urgent mission._

Of course, it's urgent. Everything's urgent. I turned to the other side of my bed to see Thalia asleep, and Nico snoring on the couch, most likely from watching all Kung Fu Panda movies and shorts. I nudged my girlfriend awake.

"Another one?" she asked, still drowsy.

"Yep, Thals. Another one. I'll pack up. Wake up Nico, will ya?"

She nodded and went over to our snoring friend, waking him up with a pillow to the face. We ate a little bit before finding and getting on Anarchy and Nightmare. When we arrived at Lady Chaos's office, Luke, Zoe, Bianca, Jason, Piper, and Leo are also there.

"Hey, guys. Why's everyone here, Lady Chaos?" I asked.

"Yeah...this is no ordinary mission, everyone." she replied. Lady Chaos paused for drama.

"It is time to confront the past that you've all abandoned."

We all looked skeptical, until Bianca blurted out:

"YOU WANT US TO HELP THEM?! THE BASTARD GODS THAT STILL FAWN OVER SOME ARROGANT ASSWIPE?!"

"Yes. We have no choice. Kronos has risen again. This time, some Giants have his back."

"What kind of Giants?" Thalia asked.

"There are giants meant to combat a specific Olympian. In other words, they're like Anti-Gods." Lady Chaos answered.

"Ouch." Jason muttered.

"Oh, and Thalia." Lady Chaos added. "We have a little surprise for you. Follow me."

We all followed her outside, only to see what looked like a giant falcon with red eyes and white feathers. **(Regular Bloodwing the size of Boss Bloodwing, Borderlands games)**

"Meet Fury. She's a beauty, isn't she, Thalia?" Lady Chaos said.

"Uh...hi." Thalia greeted.

'Hello.' Bloodwing said. Yes, she can talk. Even Anarchy and Nightmare can talk. When Anarchy talks, he sounds like that Michael de Santa guy from the GTA 5 game Luke always plays. When Nightmare talks, she sounds like a British lady. This giant falcon sounded like a French lady. Okay, not really the best description for what they sounded like but, it'll do.

"Looks like Nico doesn't have to hitch a ride anymore." I muttered.

"Yep. I get Nightmare." Ninja Death Breath replied.

"Which reminds me, you six get codenames." Lady Chaos ordered the others. After they huddled for like half a minute, they gave us their codenames:

Luke - Reaper

Zoe - Phantom

Bianca - Angel

Jason - Tempest

Piper - Stalker

Leo - Pyro

Oh well. Voice filter, check. Gunblade, check. Armor, check. We're good to go.

* * *

Thalia/Nightingale POV

And so our quest begins but not without getting a cool new mount.

* * *

Nico/Enigma POV

Gotta. Keep. My. Cool. Gotta. Keep. My. Cool.

* * *

Jason/Tempest POV

Bastard Minerva spawn is SO dead when I get to her.

* * *

Third Person POV

On Olympus...

It was a typical day in the HQ of the Gods. Not really, since they just called an emergency meeting.

"I have bad news. Kronos has risen again, backed by Porphyrion and his lackeys." Zeus announced. Gasps were heard across the room.

"But we have the God of Heroes: Jacob Smith, and Goddess of Strategy and Architecture: Annabeth Chase with us! It may not be an easy fight but, we'll beat him back nonetheless!" Poseidon announced. Cheers and woots are heard.

"But I'll add extra help, Poseidon." a vague female voice said, scaring almost everyone in the room. Even Zeus is scared s***less. A black hole pops out in the middle of the room. A young woman with starry eyes and a black biker outfit emerged from it.

"Who...are...you?" Poseidon asked, still scared as f***.

"I am Lady Chaos, your creator." the woman replied.

"You're joking, right?" Zeus grumbled. An irritated Lady Chaos snaps her fingers. A huge load of spiders suddenly jumped on Athena from the ceiling, making her scream.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?!" Annabeth shouted.

"Just a joke." Lady Chaos replied, snapping her fingers again, causing the spiders to float back into the black hole.

"Anyway, I offer you part of my army, and a special surprise." she said, grinning. "Come inside, my soldiers."

Six figures emerged from the black hole. They all had assassin robes and masks. The first guy's outfit was green and black, the next guy, blue and gold, and the last one, red and orange. The first girl wore silver and black robes, the next one, gray and red, and the last girl's in red and gold robes.

"I am Reaper (Luke), and these are my comrades." the green robed man announced.

"Phantom," (Zoe)

"Angel," (Bianca)

"Tempest," (Jason)

"Stalker," (Piper)

"and Pyro." (Leo)

"Just six guys?" Clarisse asked.

"Nope." Lady Chaos said. "The Riders will also help."

"The Riders?" Apollo asked.

"My personal hitmen. Two guys, one girl, all with mounts of their own. Wanna see some footage?"

The gods and demigods nodded as Lady Chaos snaps her fingers to create a giant TV in front of everyone. It flashed the image of a giant demonic centaur and a lone figure in front of it. The figure is a chitinous and equally demonic ninja with two swords. The giant demon slammed its lance onto the ground, causing a rain of meteors. The ninja, however, seamlessly dodges them and shot out a chained blade, hit a meteor and slam it into the demon's face, stunning it. The ninja jumps onto and from the lance towards the head of the demon. He then draws his swords and stabs them right through the eyes of the creature. **(The demon is a Pit Lord from Warcraft)**

After watching the gory kill, everyone in the room had their jaws hit the ground.

"That's Enigma. He's one-third of the Riders." Lady Chaos said. "Next one!"

The TV flashed again, showing a hooded, female figure standing against a swarm of skeletal dragons. She pulls out a futuristic bow, presses a button, and starts shooting. When the arrows collided with the dragons, they exploded and got shot down.

"That's the sole female: Nightingale." Lady Chaos said. "Last one!"

The TV showed another scene. One guy in a mechanical mask, light armor, and a scarf stood alone against a giant humanoid creature. The demon had bat wings, a human-like head, a glowing scar on the chest, and horns. It shot ice spikes everywhere, until the man pulled out a long gun and shot them down. He then charged the creature, who tried to jump on him in order to land a punch. The gun turned into a sword instantly and is stabbed into the neck of the demon. The man then severs its head.

"And that, is Stormrider, the leader." Lady Chaos finished.

The gods and demigods sat in silence. Poseidon broke the silence.

"Surely, Jacob can do better than them." he arrogantly said. Lady Chaos just did a villain laugh, frightening the sea god.

"Are you sure, Poseidon? If so then, it's time you lose your cash." she said with a smirk.

"I can beat those idiots! I'm God of Heroes! And I'm much better than those three traitors: Jackson, Grace, and di Angelo!" Jacob yelled. Tempest suddenly pinned his sleeve on the throne with a throwing knife.

"You do not interrupt Lady Chaos, you mongrel." he growled.

"I'll be on my way now, everyone. The Riders will arrive in a few minutes. Oh, and your camp might get attacked. Ciao." Lady Chaos said, walking back into the portal while making a good day gesture. The gods flashed everyone back to camp. No one was attacking. A roar shook the valley. An army of monsters led by Krios arrived. Reaper stepped up first.

"Attention, jackasses! Surrender!" Krios shouted.

"Phantom, Angel, Stalker, stay in front of the borders, pick off any stragglers. Tempest, Pyro, you're with me."

"Roger." they but Pyro said. When they turned to their comrade, he was making something on the ground. When he stood up, he was holding what looked like an Imperial Gold buzz saw duct taped to a Stygian Iron sledgehammer.

"You've been playing too much Dead Rising 3." Tempest muttered.

"Hey!" Pyro retaliated.

The six put their plan into action. Reaper drew a deathscythe, Tempest brought out a gladius and Pyro unleashed his sledge-saw. The three start slicing, stabbing, mutilating, bashing, and basically murdering the monsters in the goriest ways possible. Pyro even sliced an empousa in half with the buzz saw. At one point, Tempest did the same to an enemy centaur, and even cut the horse half in half. Last, but obviously not least, Hunter mutilated a dracaena after cutting the arms, snake half, part of the body, and finally, the head.

The girls had an equally gory montage as they took out any monsters running for the borders. Phantom and Angel has bows while Stalker used two revolvers. They shot them at any body part possible. Heads were blown off, arms got shot out of their shoulders, body parts get shot off in general. The gods and demigods just watched. A portal suddenly opened in the sky.

"What the hell?! Archers, ready!" Chiron ordered.

* * *

Annabeth POV

What the hell is that thing? Needless to say, I took a bow and aimed. Three mysterious figures sped out of the portal.

"FIRE AT WILL!" I yelled. We loosed arrows at the three figures.

"STOP SHOOTING!" someone ordered. It was Stalker. Psh. As if I'm gonna take orders from a mystery girl with guns. Suddenly, I put down my bow along with the other archers. She used charmspeak on us!

"Those three you shot at, they're the Riders." she said.

"Jacob can still do better than them!" Will yelled.

"And shut up."

Instantly, Will stopped talking. Who does that girl think she is? Bossing us like that?

The three figures showed three people: two boys and one girl, riding a unicorn-pegasus hybrid, a winged wolf, and an oversized vulture. The man on the winged wolf descended on us. We dispersed away from where he was gonna land. The rider of the wolf is a monochrome, chitinous ninja.

"Hey! You're not welcome here!" I yelled.

"Yeah. Weakling." Jacob finished, pointing his sword. The ninja suddenly released a chained blade, grabbed his sword, and threw it to the ground.

"Think before you either shoot or speak." he said. "Nightmare, destroy the monsters."

The wolf howled and bounded for the monsters.

* * *

Nico/Enigma POV

Bastards. Nightmare released a gout of fire as I jumped out of her back, drawing my swords.I started slicing and dicing the monsters while Nightmare bit, clawed, chewed, incinerated, etc. I threw my swords at an empousa that was about to square off with Tempest before releasing my chained blade, hitting a wild centaur and pulling it towards me. I charged my fist with dark flames as it flew towards me. When it was close, I instantly punched the centaur through the gut, slowly burning it to death.

I looked up to see Nightingale shooting explosive arrows at the monsters in the rear, with Fury suddenly enhancing herself with fire and flapping her wings to create a heatwave of doom that took out angry griffins. Night jumped down, drawing her own melee weapon: a retracting double bladed sword **(Imagine a medieval Darth Maul lightsaber).** Aside from the arrows, she really brought this one out. Night even mutilated the Manticore by slicing its limbs before cutting it in half from the face down.

Stormrider flew everywhere on Anarchy, shooting or slicing monsters. The former Blackjack breathed a concentrated burst of electricity, frying the monsters. We saw a group of giants, most likely Laistrygonians, throwing flaming dodgeballs at us. Pyro pulled out a rocket firecracker out of his toolbelt while sawing a telkhine.

"Hey, Storm! Try using this!"

He threw it at Stormrider, who catches it. He has Anarchy ignite it before releasing it. The rocket flew towards the Laistrygonians. It exploded and killed one before Anarchy burns the face of another. Stormrider turned his gun back to sword mode and flew towards the last giant, before slicing the head in half. Really, if he didn't turn to dust, the brain would've been seen. All the other monsters retreated. Only Krios is standing.

"Gah! Die, assholes!" he screamed, bringing out his hammer.

"Pyro, a sledgehammer, please?" Tempest asked.

Pyro pulls out a sledgehammer and gives it to his friend. Tempest flies into the air, spun around like a tornado, with the hammer pointing out outwards before releasing it. The hammer smacked Krios into the privates, if he still has some. I pulled him down with my chained blades as Stormrider and Anarchy shoot his head with demonic bullets and a stream of lightning at the same time, destroying the poor titan. Satisfied, we walked back to Camp. Place hasn't changed much though. The Olympians, including THEM, walk towards us, some of them looking like they've seen better ass-kicking. Psh. As if.

"I've seen better ass-kicking." Annabeth muttered. Wow. She just read my mind.

"I heard you're Goddess of Strategy and Architecture. No offense, but you don't look like much." Angel said.

"As if you weaklings can outshine me! God of Heroes!"

Okay, that's it. I wreathed my hand with dark flames and was about to punch him through the brain.

"Why you little..."

My arm was caught by Stormrider before I could do anything.

"Chill, Enigma. Chill." he ordered. I can't just let this idiot mock us. Hesitating, I put down my arm.

"You call us weaklings yet we did the work for you. How rude." Stalker growled.

"That's cuz you're skinny." Ares said mindlessly. Tempest suddenly pointed his sword near Ares's neck.

"Never. Insult. Any. Of. Us. Again." he said coldly. Serves him right. God of War's scared straight.

"A...Aye, sir." he mumbled.

"Now, if you need us, we'll be near the Big House." Stormrider said.

With that, we walked to the Big House, where Lady Chaos just set up our luxurious, high security, two story cabin.


	4. The Dragon

**Chapter 4: The Dragon**

 **New casting (Human forms of Anarchy, Nightmare, and Fury.)**

 **Anarchy - Uh...Dylan O'Brien?**

 **Nightmare - Emma Watson**

 **Fury - Eva Greene**

 **Oh, and remember that choice for Bianca in chapter 2? Well, switching to Crystal Reed. Ugh. How could I forget about Teen Wolf?**

* * *

Thalia/Nightingale POV

As we walked to our new cabin, THEY just so happened to interrupt us again. Only this time, they were aimed at Anarchy, Nightmare, and Fury.

"Your pets look stupid!" Jacob yelled. A second later, an angry horned pegasus was in front of his face.

"I'm a lot smarter than you think, mongrel." he growled.

"YOU TALK?!" Artemis exclaimed. Anarchy turned to my former lady, whose jaw just hit the ground.

"Yeah, I can talk. No offense but, you deaf?"

"None taken."

"Oh, and one last thing." Anarchy said before he, Nightmare, and Fury glowed and standing in their place are three figures. Wait. They can turn human? I saw Anarchy turn into a dark, brooding young man in a black and red jacket, jeans. Nightmare became a beautiful young lady with auburn hair, in a biker outfit. Lastly, Fury turned into a dark haired lady in a white vest, orange, blue, and green colored pants, and a purple headband.

"Didn't know you three can do that." Enigma muttered.

"Aye, sir." Nightmare replied.

"Any other quotes or questions that are SUPPOSED TO BE RELEVANT?" Stormrider growled.

"Chill, Storm. Chill." I said, holding his hand to comfort him. If I didn't try anything, he would've shot someone.

"Screw the questions." Reaper said. "We can continue this tomorrow."

Inside the mansion...

We packed up. Jason, Piper, Bianca, and Leo will be sleeping on the ground floor, in case some jerk tries to break in. Luke and Zoe get one room upstairs while the last one's for me, Percy, and Nico. Again, Ninja Death Breath gets the sofa while Mechanical Kelp Head and I get the bed. Anarchy, Nightmare, and Fury are also gonna sleep downstairs. I drifted off to sleep, with Percy's arm around me.

* * *

Third Person POV

The next morning...

Stalker and Angel are the first to wake up. After eating and dressing up, without waking up ANYONE, the two just went out for a walk. They got weird looks from the campers so, they just went to the arena. Enigma was the next to wake up. Just like the two girls, he ate, armored up, and roamed around.

Meanwhile, in the arena...

The girls saw Damon and Annabeth making out, with a ring of demigods around them. They saw them and just smirked.

"Hey, charmspeaker. The one in red and gold." Jacob sneered. The assassin in question, still under her hood, took a step forward.

"What now?" she asked.

"Y'all should respect Jake and Annabeth. They can kick your asses." Jake (from Hephaestus cabin) said.

"Oh really?" Angel asked, stepping forward and revealing her masquerade-like mask in the shape of angel wings, which also had a gas mask-like extension that covers her nose and mouth.

"How about all your cabin leaders against one of us?" she finished.

"Obviously we choose Stalker for calling us rude!" Jacob yelled. "'Bout time you learned a lesson, wench."

"Whatevs." Stalker replied, pulling her hood off and revealing the face of a beautiful part-Cherokee lady in a ninja-like mask, exposing only her hair and kaleidoscopic eyes.

"'Sup. Where are my manners? I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Venus." she said. Everyone began muttering stuff like:

"A Roman demigod?"

"What do we do?"

"She looks kinda hot."

"I heard y'all." the daughter of Venus said, giving the muttering demigods the shivers. "Now, who are you gonna bring out?" she asked.

After a huddle, the demigods sent out Clarisse, Pollux, Connor, Travis, Katie, and Will. Angel turned to the goddess of architecture, who watched from the stands.

"Too scared to fight Piper?!" she shouted.

"I'm also goddess of battle strategy, b****." Annabeth bragged. "I can create strategies that can beat even you lackeys of Chaos."

"Hmm...just to make things, fair..." Piper said, throwing her revolvers and bracers (which are really hidden blades) at Angel who caught them.

"So that I don't end up killing anyone."

The entire camp watched as the six demigods prepared to fight Piper. Enigma heard the commotion, went over to the arena, saw Angel, and walked to her side.

"What's going on?" he asked his older sister.

"Goddess of Strategy thinks she can create a plan that can beat one of us." she replied.

"Seriously? And why're you holding Piper's guns and hidden blades?"

"So that she doesn't kill anyone."

"Eh. Fair enough."

The two just observed the campers' formation. They noticed the archer and twins hanging back while everyone else readied like a bunch of wildebeests.

"Hmm...the archer intends to hang back as support." Angel muttered.

"Aye. The twins to guard him, and everyone else will attack. Seems pretty simple." Enigma replied.

"Too simple to stop Piper."

"You all know the rules of a duel. Begin!" Chiron announced.

Clarisse and Pollux charged while Katie stepped backwards a little. Will started shooting at Piper but, the daughter of Venus simply sidestepped at a pace no one can believe. She then charged at Pollux, whom she beat after throwing him onto the ground. When Clarisse was about to lunge with her spear, Piper continuously sidestepped, distracting her opponent. In a flash, Clarisse sees her opponent in the air. Piper kicks the spear with one foot, then Clarisse's face with the other. Two down, Piper charged at the last four. Katie freaks out, doesn't notice the daughter of Venus flash in front of her, and gets slammed to the ground. Connor and Travis attack at the same time, only to get swept off their feet at the same time, with their own swords. Will tries to shoot, but Piper's continuous speedy sidesteps daze him until he is suddenly flying kicked to the face, knocking him down.

"Well, that was expected." Enigma muttered.

"Hey, guys!" someone shouted. It was Pyro.

"Where're the others?" Angel asked.

"Having a meeting." the son of Vulcan replied. "What just happened here?"

"Piper kicked their asses." Enigma said.

When Pyro looked at the arena, he saw Piper brushing off her shoulders and hands, walking away from the six beaten demigods.

"Lucky b****." Annabeth muttered. Enigma, Angel, and Pyro glare at her.

"You kiss your parents with that mouth?" Pyro growled as fire danced on his fingertips.

"You dare?!" Jacob yelled. "How about Capture the Flag? All of us against you lackeys of Chaos!"

"Very well." Enigma replied coldly.

"But the mechanical dragon is still on the loose." Chiron said. This caught the ears of Pyro.

"Did you just say MECHANICAL DRAGON?" he asked, putting emphasis on the last two words. Chiron nodded while shaking.

"Okay, I'll go deal with it for you ON ONE CONDITION."

"And that would be?" the centaur asked.

"I'm keeping the dragon."

Chiron hastily nodded, hoping that the problem will be taken down for good. Pyro jumps for joy.

"Thanks, bro!" he exclaimed as he walked gracefully to the woods.

* * *

Leo/Pyro POV

I walked into the woods to find this mechanical dragon. I wonder what kind of power source it has. Oh wait! Let's not go to the questions in my head. I just gotta find it first and fix the problem. If I can't I might as well stick fireworks into its head. I noticed a giant rock form in front of me. I used my instincts as a son of Vulcan to scan the rock. There is a giant door hidden in it, most likely powered by fire. I willed fire and the door swung open. I sensed something strange to my right. It smelled vaguely of fire and metal. The dragon! I went over to that side, expecting to find it. And yes, I found it. The dragon was hella long with a legit face, drill bit teeth, claws the size of machetes and a tough exterior. My kind of guy.

"Hey, big guy!" I taunted the beast, waving my hands into the air. Obviously, it got mad at me and charged. Luckily, I have the best thing to counter it: a miniature net trap. I threw it to the ground and when it sprung, the dragon got caught in a giant net. With the big guy subdued, I climbed onto his back to find out what's wrong with him. I flipped a panel on the back of its neck. I saw what looked like a corroded control disk. No wonder the woods weren't really safe.

"Poor guy's got a misunderstanding mind. Cleaning this should work." I said to myself.

I proceeded to clean the disk after taking it off the dragon, deactivating it. While it's deactivated. I decided to clean up and repair some minor problems such as oil leaks and a broken tooth. After those problems are done, I got dirt, soot, and oil my robes and mechanical dragon-like mask. Oh well. Clean hands, dirty equipment. I inserted the control disk back into the dragon. It roared fire into the sky in joy. Oh boy. I hope no one freaks out.

"Don't eat me!" a random faun screamed.

Why is everything so coincidental?!


	5. The Game

**Chapter 5: The Game**

 **I decided that the name of the group (The Riders, Luke, Zoe, Bianca, Jason, Piper, Leo) will be the Alpha team.**

* * *

Third Person POV

When Pyro walked back with the dragon, he decided to stop by at the mansion with the dragon in suitcase mode. He walked in to see everyone (but Nico, Bianca, and Piper) having drinks and a conversation in the second floor with Anarchy, Nightmare, and Fury in their human forms sitting on the sofa in the ground floor.

"Hey, guys! We're gonna go play against the Greeks in Capture the Flag!" Pyro happily said. Almost everyone spat out their drinks.

"What the f*** did you just say, Leo?!" Jason spat.

"I know it's like the war games but different, Jason but, I'm getting kinda bored." Leo replied.

"You are so dead..." Zoe growled, making the son of Vulcan wince in fear.

"That's fine, Z." Luke said, calming his wife down. "I could use a workout."

"Eh. Fair enough."

"Now, when do we get started?" Percy asked.

"As soon as I get back to the centaur after I repaired Festus." Leo answered.

"Who's Festus?" Thalia asked.

"Mechanical dragon, went out of control once. Don't worry. I just fixed his mind, and his entire structure."

"Well, you ain't the mechanic for nothing, Commander Toolbelt." Jason chuckled.

"Hey, shut up! You're basically a blonde Superman!"

Luke stood up and walked out.

"I'm gonna call Frank, Hazel, Reyna, and Hylla." he said. "And probably give them nicknames."

"Aye, sir." someone said from the ground floor. It was Nico. He, Piper, and Bianca entered the building with satisfying expressions.

"We can go kick ass like it's nothing personal today." Bianca said.

A few moments later, four pods crashed into the lake. When they emerged from the depths below, they opened up and revealed a person each. Three girls, one guy, all in purple and gold robes. The campers investigate the scene. Chiron was the first to speak to them.

"More of Lady Chaos's soldiers? I see." Chiron muttered.

"Aye." the only male among them said. "Name's Hunter(Frank). These three are Gemstone(Hazel), Eagle(Reyna), and Viper(Hylla)."

"More of her lackeys, eh? They're probably weaker than me." Jacob scoffed from the crowd, causing a little stream of laughter, making Chiron nervous.

"We've dealt with your dragon problem." someone said. It was Pyro walking along with the rest of the crew (Anarchy, Nightmare, and Enigma included) "Onto your capture the flag game, shall we?" Stormrider said coldly.

"We're gonna crush your sorry asses!" Annabeth yelled. The demigods began to woot.

"It's on." Nightingale growled. "Us against all of you."

* * *

The demigods placed their flag on Zeus's fist with the Alpha team placing theirs near the stream.

 **Demigod Strategy:**

 **-Charge like hell, nothing else.**

 **Alpha Strategy:**

 **-Luke, Zoe, Bianca, Hylla and Reyna on offense.**

 **-Anarchy (with a pair of brass knuckles), Nightmare (two Celestial Bronze wrenches), and Fury (two escrima sticks) pick off stragglers.**

 **-Everyone else on defense.**

* * *

The campers charged at their opponents but are met with greater force. Eagle disarms a group of Ares campers with her dual swords before kicking them into the trees. Reaper took down Malcolm and Pollux after hitting them both with the butt of his scythe. A guy from the Hermes cabin managed to weave past the carnage but is ambushed by Nightmare, who takes him down with the two wrenches. Meanwhile, Angel escaped the battle and shadow travelled on top of a tree. She saw the flag, with Apollo campers around the trees, with Jacob and Annabeth guarding the flag. Smirking, she shadow travelled to Tempest before they even noticed her.

"Hey, Tempest, the two bastards are guarding the flag with a bunch of archers with the trees." she said. The disowned son of Jupiter smirked behind his eagle-like mask.

"Nice, Angel."

Tempest flew through the battlefield while Eagle retreated back to defense. He landed near the occupied trees. The Apollo campers shoot him with their bows. The Roman pulls out a javelin and starts spinning it, creating a small wind shield in front of him that redirected the arrows to the nearby trees. Tempest starts to fly towards them and giving them punches or kicks to the face, body or even their posterior ends.

"Impossible!" Annabeth yelled.

"I'm called Tempest for a reason." he replied coldly. Tempest spun his javelin and swished it into the air, knocking both back with a gust of wind. The flag was taken by Jason. The Alpha team has won. A conch shell blew, symbolizing the game was over.

"Too easy." Reaper muttered as they walked to where Tempest is.

"You three assholes didn't do anything!" Jacob yelled at the Riders. Stormrider shot him a glare.

"Y'know, we'd come out and fight, if you were brave enough to charge as well." he growled.

The seaspawn glared back. Reaper suddenly did a low swing with his scythe. Yelps were heard and a cap fell onto the ground. Annabeth got swept, with a dagger on her hand. This only made Phantom(Zoe, in case you've forgotten) really angry. She pointed her bow at the wisdom spawn.

"Resorting into tricks to get what you want? Such foolishness." the daughter of Atlas growled.

With that, the Alpha team left.

* * *

Back in the mansion...

Percy and Thalia were making out on the bed, Nico and Bianca were playing poker with Jason and Anarchy, and Nightmare and Fury pull a prank on Leo by spitting fire on his hair. Even though he's fireproof, he still panicked anyway. Everyone, minus Percy and Thalia, still kissing in their room, laughed their asses off.

"Not funny, guys!" Leo spat.

"C'mon, Leo!" Luke said, still laughing. "You're fireproof and you freak out like this?"

"You guys are the vilest comrades I could ask for."

* * *

Thalia/Nightingale POV

Percy tasted like ambrosia. Gods, he's so hot. He's sporting an eight pack after our training as Lady Chaos's assassins. He's wearing nothing but his pants while I'm still wearing my pants but I only have a silver tank top on me. After a minute, we laid beside each other on the bed.

"Hey, Thals." he called.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Will they ever realize what really happened?"

"What?"

"Will they ever know the truth behind what those two did to us?"

I realized what he was talking about. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Percy, they'll know." I assured him. "They just need to get their minds together."

He chuckled, turned to me and kissed me.

"I love you, Thalia."

"I love you too."


	6. The Challenge

**Chapter 6: The Challenge**

* * *

Jason/Tempest POV

Heh. Pranking Leo was fun. Kicking this camp's ass in Capture the Flag was much better!

* * *

The next day...

Third Person POV

First people to get up this time are Jason, Thalia, Luke, and Zoe. They dressed up to get ready for the day. When they went outside, no one but the Demeter cabin was awake. They started to get their gardening tools ready. The four went to the unoccupied arena where they started training. Nightingale and Phantom were shooting dummies while Tempest and Reaper sparred, spear vs scythe. Katie went inside when the clanging and shooting of bows rang into her ears.

"Hey, what's u..."

She stopped saying anything when she saw some dummies full of arrows on them.

"Uh...guys..." the daughter of Demeter started. "Will's not gonna be happy about this."

"Does it matter?" Tempest asked after getting swept off his feet with a deathscythe.

"Not sure if he'd appreciate a target dummy already full of arrows."

"Is there a problem with that?" Phantom asked, scaring Katie.

"Nah. Not at all."

"Speaking of which..." Reaper told Katie, giving her a sword. "You could use some training."

"Wait, I gotta go. Maybe later." she replied. The son of Hermes sighed and placed the sword back on the rack.

"I see. Meet us back here when you're done." Nightingale said.

The daughter of Demeter left to check on her half siblings. Instead of any of the Apollo campers, a certain group of silver clad hunters entered the arena.

"You're among the followers of Lady Chaos, right?" Phoebe asked.

"Aye, lass." Tempest replied. The son of Jupiter suddenly got something whispered into his ear by Nightingale. He sighed and put off his hood and eagle mask. The hunters were shocked to see a golden haired young man with sky blue eyes.

"Real name: Jason Grace, son of Jupiter." he finished.

"Y...Y...You're Thalia's brother?" one of them muttered.

"But, you're Roman. How?" another asked.

"Doesn't matter. Why do you guys sound surprised?" Jason asked.

The Hunters huddled, wondering what to do about what they should say. They finally faced the son of Jupiter again after a few seconds.

"Uh..." Phoebe started. "You see, your sister was a Hunter like us."

"So I've heard."

"Well, I'm sure you know the restrictions of being a Hunter."

"I may be a guy but I know every rule you gals follow. Get to the point."

"We originally believed that your sister broke one of these rules so we had to have her leave."

At this point, the Hunters tensed. Jason, instead of frying them on the spot, he just looked into Phoebe.

"And are you even sure Thalia did that?" he asked.

"We...we believed it at first until they were just false rumors. When we returned to Camp after she left, we found out she was executed for treason."

"Executed?!" Jason hissed, his rage began to attract a whirlwind.

"By...your...own...father...in his Greek form." Phoebe muttered. "And he even disowned you as well just for the slightest mention of your name."

"Now I just hate being here. I haven't seen my sister in person for many years and THIS happens?! HOW COULD ZEUS BE SUCH A STRAIGHT UP ASSHOLE?!"

Strong winds began to blow around the arena, knocking over weapon racks and sending the arrows on the target dummies flying everywhere.

"Jason, chill." Reaper told him while patting his shoulder. Hesitating, the son of Jupiter stopped the wind. Campers rushed to the scene.

"Anybody hurt?" Will asked.

"We're good." Phoebe replied before turning back to Jason. "And you, boy, need anger management."

"Whatever." the Roman grunted.

"A child of Zeus? And Grace's full brother?" someone scoffed. Everyone turned to see Jacob with a sly smile plastered onto his face. The Hunters backed away to Jason's side.

"What's wrong?" he asked Phoebe.

"That boy, is the source of the false rumors that made us think your sister broke one of our laws."

The son of Jupiter glared back at the seaspawn in front of him.

"You're probably just as weak as your sister, gay boy." Jacob sneered.

"First of all, not gay. Secondly, DON"T INSULT MY SISTER IN FRONT OF ME, JERKFACE!" Jason spat back. The God of Heroes began stepping backwards and wiping his face.

"Ugh! You spat at a god?" the seaspawn yelled.

"Didn't know Jupiter made an asshole like you a god. You sound worse than Bacchus."

"And you sound worse than Jackson." someone said. It was Annabeth.

"So, the same Minerva spawn that tried to backstab one of us returns." Reaper growled, clutching onto his scythe. "And who's Jackson?" he finished, pretending to be curious.

"Just my weakling ex-boyfriend." she snorted.

"Liar. Perseus Jackson saved Olympus from Kronos." Phoebe countered. "He even earned the respect of Lady Artemis." she finished muttering.

"I thought Diana hated men?" Jason asked.

"Except for people as noble as Perseus." the Hunter answered.

Chiron suddenly walked into the arena, holding two swords.

"This is why I never trusted any of you, even if Lady Chaos sent you." he growled. Jason plunged his javelin onto the ground, scaring the Hunters.

"You want a fight, centaur?" he growled. "'Cause I could use a workout!"

"What the hell's goin' on?" someone asked. Everyone turned to see Stormrider, Enigma, Stalker, Pyro, Eagle, and Viper.

"Seaspawn insults Jason by insulting his sister, and the Hunters have their regrets." Reaper said.

"Well, you lot clearly should not have done that." the lead Rider said.

"Forget this." Jason growled, flying out of the arena with Reaper, Phantom, and Nightingale and walking back to the mansion.

"You lot are jerks, you know that?" Stormrider hissed.

"Shut up!" Annabeth countered.

"And you people don't respect people who are clearly better than you. How shameful." Enigma growled, his fist burning with vicious black flames.

"FINE! You three duel all of us later!" Jacob shouted. Cheers echoed through the crowd.

"You've all made the worst decision of your lives. Very well. We accept." Nightingale said as everyone walked back to the mansion.


	7. The Sword

**Chapter 7: The Sword**

 **So, I'm switching up Percy's actor choice. (it's for the sake of imagining it better) anyway, Percy - Colton Haynes (I just found out Logan's younger than Skandar which makes it pretty odd since Nico's younger than Percy)**

* * *

Thalia/Nightingale POV

The nerve of that arrogant asshole. How dare he challenge us to a duel?!

* * *

Percy/Stormrider POV

I can't wait to make them squirm in fear.

* * *

Nico/Enigma POV

They will suffer dearly for their arrogance.

* * *

Third Person POV

In the arena...

The Olympians, and pretty much everyone at Camp have gathered to watch the impending duel. It was Jacob and Annabeth vs. the Three Riders of Chaos.

"Prepare to lose, wimps." the God of Heroes sneered. Behind their masks, Luke, Zoe, Bianca, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and the Ramirez-Arellano sisters glared at him. Anarchy, Nightmare, and Fury were still in the mansion.

"He has no idea what he's in for." the son of Vulcan said.

"One of them's bad enough. Three of them in one go's a lot worse." Reyna agreed. A certain daughter of Venus sensed the connection of the two.

"Are you two close?" Piper asked Leo and Reyna, who blushed like crazy. "I see. I see."

"Can we just continue watching, guys?" Bianca asked.

The three nodded their heads.

"We can beat you three like you're trash!" Annabeth yelled. Stormrider almost went over the edge but instead tightened the grip on his gunblade.

"You've made us very desperate to kick your sorry asses." Enigma hissed.

"You two fight alone like you think your fellow demigods are a burden." Nightingale growled coldly as she twirled her bow like a legend.

"Begin!" Zeus declared.

* * *

Back to Percy's POV

I'm ready to torture, I mean, eviscerate, I mean, whatever. Anyway, Jacob's stance was horrible. His sword was readied from the back of his shoulder and his left arm was out freely. Annabeth's was also horrible. Forget describing their stupidity, the match just started when Chiron rung a gong. Wait, a gong? Jacob charged blindly and Annabeth put on her invisibility cap. I expected that so I used my gunblade to shoot it off her head, carefully not taking her head off. Nico went after her. Thalia and I teamed up to take down the "God of Heroes".

"You use a blade like a fool." I growled as I switched my gunblade back to sword mode and clashed blades with Jacob. Night swept him with her bow and I jumped over the swing.

Nico attacked Annabeth mercilessly with unarmed attacks and he even kicked the dagger off her hands and punched her to the wall.

"Too easy." Ninja Death Breath muttered.

"Not worth our time." Night agreed.

With that, we just walked out of the arena, feeling satisfied. We got glares from the campers but we ignored them as Luke and the others were walking out as well.

* * *

Zoe/Phantom POV

I was walking away, holding hands with Luke, as we headed back to the cabin. I felt my things-are-going-wrong senses tingling, so I looked back at the arena. I was horrified to see the wisdom b**** sneaking up on the others with a dagger. I knew what had to be done. Since my bow and arrow set is still back at the mansion, I pulled out Riptide instead. After Percy returned it to me, it ended up in my hands, conveniently, while Luke admitted that he loved me. I pulled the cap, jumped down, and struck the dagger off her hands and kicked her to the ground. The Olympians were shocked. S***.

"Why are you holding Riptide?! I was going to give that to Jacob!" Poseidon yelled. The sea-asshole gaining Riptide: the sword I MADE?! Ha! What foolishness is this?

"He doesn't deserve the sword I created." I hissed at Poseidon as I pulled off my hood and took off my dragon wing-shaped mask.

"ZOE?!" Lady Artemis yelled. I got mad.

"Artemis." I spat at her with venom in my voice. "How dare you believe a lying asshole's words without considering any proof. I even heard you kicked Thalia out for stupid rumors!"

"But Zoe...I...I'm so-"

"Sorry?! You're too late! I'm a married woman since I'm not a Hunter anymore. Thalia would do the same but, not when she was with you. She would never break her vow, but now, you forced her hand, if she were still here."

Part of me felt guilty for what I said.

"Didn't you say you're married?" Artemis asked again.

"Yes, to the hero of the Great Prophecy." I replied.

"TO PERCY?!" the stupid sea god yelled.

"No, you idiot! It's Luke! My full name now is Zoe Nightshade-Castellan!"

"Wait, Luke?!" Hermes screamed.

Conveniently, Luke jumped down and grabbed my hand.

"Did you really have to say that, Z?" he asked. I took off his mechanical skull mask and hood.

"LUKE?!" Annabeth just spat.

"Annie, you've changed into a heartless b****. Thals knew better." he hissed.

"No! She's just a coward!"

"I'm going to-"

I stopped my husband from swinging the deathscythe on the wisdom b****.

"She's not worth it, dear." I told him.

"Gah. Fine." he said as his expression calmed down. He leaned in and planted his lips onto mine, shocking everyone.

"Luke, you better cherish Zoe properly!" I heard Milady exclaim. We separated and he looked at her.

"Don't worry! I will!"

With that, Luke and I walked out of the arena, my hands still on Riptide.

* * *

Annabeth POV

Who does that b**** think she is? Saying that Jacob doesn't deserve to use Riptide?

* * *

Bianca/Angel POV

Huh, that went well. I pray this day won't get worse. Three conch horns blew. S***, there's an attack. We all ran to the borders to see a large monster army led by a werewolf, a tan lady, and some hideous guy with donkey ears. Jason groaned behind me.

"Lycaon, Medea, and Midas? You're kidding." he teased, brandishing his golden spear. I drew two Stygian Iron swords. Piper brought out her revolvers, and Leo with two ballpeen hammers and Festus in suitcase mode. Pressing a button, the suitcase turned into a mechanical dragon. Flaming Valdez himself jumped on Festus and smirked like a lunatic. Frank turned into an equally big dragon, Hazel brought out a spiked Imperial Gold whip, Reyna with a spear and shield, and Hylla with a sword and axe.

"CHARGE!" Luke yelled.

* * *

Third Person POV

Everyone, except for the egotistic jerks, charged at the army. Luke, Zoe, and Bianca took the left flank. Jason, Piper, and Leo got the right flank, and Frank, Hazel, and the Ramirez-Arellano sisters took the frontliners. Stormrider, Nightingale, and Enigma got on their mounts and flew toward the strongest monsters. It was a complete massacre. The Rider of Anarchy shot Lycaon repeatedly as the wolf king fell on the ground, dying. Night shot Medea in the face with a Greek Fire arrow. The vile lady screamed in pain as her face was incinerated. Lastly, Midas tried to turn Nightmare into gold but was kicked in the face by Enigma, who shot at him with his chained kunais. Igniting the blades, Enigma slammed Midas on the ground constantly until he died. The entire army went down in the span of fifteen minutes, shocking everyone.

"Still think I can't keep Riptide?" Zoe spat at Poseidon, who glared at her.

"How boring. We're going back." Luke hissed.


End file.
